


I Wanted To See You

by Soffya



Series: Sannami Week 2019 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Sannami Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Nami opened her eyes and sat up abruptly. Confused, she looked around her. She was in her cabin, aboard the Sunny. She tried to get her breath back and calm down. She had had this nightmare again.





	I Wanted To See You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sannami Week 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer : _One Piece_ belongs to Eiichiro Oda.__

Nami opened her eyes and sat up abruptly. Confused, she looked around her. She was in her cabin, aboard the Sunny. She tried to get her breath back and calm down. She had had this nightmare again. She was with Sanji who was smiling at her and telling her not to worry about him. Then he had his back to her and he went away. She could not move, she was paralyzed. She knew that if she looked away, she would never see him again. She called him, screamed his name, he did not turn around, and she watched as his figure grew smaller and smaller, until he disappeared completely.

It had been a week since they had left Whole Cake Island. But since, Nami had the same nightmare every night. And she woke up in that anxiety state that only left her when she saw Sanji at breakfast. Apparently, their last adventure left its mark on her more than she thought. However, it was not the first time a straw hat crew member left, and in the end all was well and they were reunited. But with Sanji, it was different. Nami knew he would not come back. That's why she had begged Luffy to go looking for him.

Nami could not imagine what life would look like aboard the Sunny without Sanji. Without realizing it, Sanji had found a place in her heart. She looked out of the window of her cabin. The sun was about to rise and Sanji was surely in the kitchen getting breakfast ready. She had to see him to be sure she was not in a nightmare. She got up, got out of her cabin and went to the kitchen. The door was ajar and she could see Sanji putting the bread he had cooked in the oven. There was a delicious smell and Nami's mouth was watering. She got in the kitchen and Sanji immediately turned his attention to her.

'Nami-san, are you all right ?'

He looked at her anxiously. She nodded to reassure him.

'I couldn't sleep,' she said.

It was early and although she got up before the other members of the crew, she never got up as early as Sanji. He pulled up the chair, like the gentleman he was, so she could sit. He was really the kindest person in the world, Nami thought. Her dream suddenly came back to her. What would to become of them if Sanji did not come back ? What would to become of her ?

He took the bread out of the oven, put them on a plate and gave it to Nami with orange jam that he had cooked for her and a cup of tea. Nami took a bite. As usual, it was delicious. Sanji sat in front of her, a steaming cup of coffee in his hands, and he started to eat. They ate in soothing silence, away from the hubbub that will reign in a few hours when the crew will wake up. Nami looked at Sanji, reassured that her nightmare was just a nightmare and that Sanji was there.

'Nami-san, you did not tell me what kept you awake.'

Nami smiled at him maliciously, knowing how Sanji would react.

'I wanted to see you.'

Sanji's reaction was instantaneous and he could no longer contain his joy. Nmi laughed lightly and ate her breakfast, enjoying those few moments that she could spend alone with Sanji.

_The end___


End file.
